


Home a la Max

by BluePassion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, either way they have sex, im trash enjoy, or just fuck buddies maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If all you're gonna do is bitch you don't have to be here Victoria!" Max snaps, raising her voice when she says the other girl's name. </p><p>That gets the taller girl to glare at her now. Her stomach does flips and she doesn't like the glare for a different reason now. "Be quiet Max, god. One of us actually has a reputation you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home a la Max

"Welcome to home a la Max." She says as she pushes the door to her dorm open. 

The blonde behind her raises her eyebrow and Max can tell without even seeing it. "You're such a fucking nerd Caulfield." 

As the aforementioned nerd closes the door behind them she shoots back: 'you don't have to be here you know.' 

The blonde throws her a sneer and drops her bag on the desk. Max sees her eye the room up and down and she doesn't like the look in her eye.

Max rolls her eyes and instead of pursuing the argument she pulls Victoria by the waist until she's staring into her eyes. "I like to talk." She purrs gently, trying to give her the best bedroom eyes she can. 

"Are you saying you want me to make you shut up?" Victoria says, one eyebrow raised and her cold glare warming up Max's body then she thought possible. 

The nod that the smaller girl gives us barely noticeable. She's shy. She doesn't talk much anyways. Which is a perk in and of itself Victoria thinks as she pulls of the brunette's sweater and shirt and bra in what feels like a second.

Then Victoria's (designer lipstick covered) lips are against hers and they're soft (but not gentle) and sweet (but she's already biting at Max's bottom lip). Her hands, with their expensively manicured nails, dig into her hips as they wind up sitting on the bed. The small skirt that Victoria's wearing rides up, almost high enough to show the bright red underwear she's been teasing Max with all night.

When Victoria finally pulls away (and it's always Victoria who does. Max could drown in those lips.) neither can breathe right. Max's lungs feel like they're on fire. She knows her cheeks are red. Victoria still looks composed as always but her face is flushed and her eyes are heavy with passion (or possibly contempt). 

Max leans back in for a kiss, lips parted, but she gets brushed off and instead Victoria pays attention instead to her neck. She gives rough and messy kisses along with sharp bites. Max can feel the lipstick stains and it sends a bolt of lightning right to her core. 

Victoria's nails drag up and down Max's back until she's thankful Victoria isn't kissing her because she needs all the air she can get. Her own hands try to find a part of Victoria to touch but they get pushed to her side. 

Victoria only stops the assault on her neck to whisper 'No touching till I say so'. Max rocks in her seat.

By the time Victoria does stop biting at her Max's neck is a collage of bright red lipstick, purple hickies, and dark red bite marks. She's also sure that her panties are soaked. She feels exceedingly self conscious in teddy bear cotton undies next to the lacy red thing Victoria is wearing; and she hasn't seen her without the skirt yet.

"Now take off my shirt." Victoria whispers, smirking and sits herself gently back on Max's legs and let's the brunette shakily undue the buttons down the front and peel it off. 

The red bra, which is more lace then support, hugs her perky tits beautifully. They let them peak out the top and the lace at the bottom shows almost all of them. Max can't help but think that the bra alone costs more then the whole outfit she has on (well had on she should be thinking). 

"Now kiss me." Victoria orders and Max obeys. The kiss isn't nearly as shaky as her hands where. She's sure, and confident. She knows she's a good kisser and she knows Victoria melts when she gently runs her tongue under her teeth. It makes her shiver and Max doesn't know why. But she doesn't care; she likes seeing the normally so collected shaking. Especially when she's half naked and a slight blush has crept all the way down to her shoulders and she's practically red from the tits up. 

Victoria kisses back soon enough and she pushes Max backwards till they're laying flat. One hand creeps down and undoes her jeans. Max wonders how many times she's had to do that before she's so good (Max knows she couldn't kiss someone and undo their pants at the same time). Victoria's nail is sharp even as she gently runs it up the middle of Max's crotch. "Those are...cute." She smirks and gently licks her finger clean. "But more importantly" she starts, before breaking from the kiss to whisper into her ear, "they're wet for me." 

Max nods vigorously, unable to speak, and shakes under her. Her fingers curl at the bed sheet and she almost whimpers when Victoria pulls her panties aside and runs her finger back along the slit of her crotch. She sucks her fingers again before kissing Max. "Can you tell how good you taste?" She whispers haughtily (hotly). 

Max nods again, giggling and grinning, because how does Victoria manage to be so fucking hot but so damn cute to.

"What's so funny?" Victoria asks, pouting for a second and breaking character. Max would never have guessed how much of Victoria really was an act until they started....this a few weeks ago. 

"You, you dork. That's a lame line from a porno!" Max laughed now, real full laughter that made tears come to her eyes.

Victoria stewed for a moment. Then with a pleasant smirk she started to untangle herself from the other girl: 'If you're all done without me-' she teases, each word as slow as the hand she's got running down Max's stomach. 

Max scrambles to pull her back, clutching at her hips. "No no don't leave me you're just really cute." She's smiling sheepishly. As if that would work. 

After a minute it does.

"Whatever Caulfield it's not like you're cute or anything." Victoria shot back, a small smirk of her own now dancing at the corners of her lips.

Their lips meet again and if kisses could smile this one grinned. It was different then the rest; this wasn't a power play, a lonely hand reaching out, some sick game, or some cry for help. 

Whatever it was, it is different now. 

They kiss for a long time, their hands still where they fell, and it steeped their passion. Their hunger. 

The kisses again turn rough and messy but that's okay because they both like it with a little too much tongue and teeth and spit to be any sort of normal. By the time Victoria moves on and Max is desperately sucking in air the girls have a similar amount of make-up on. 

"Touch me." Victoria orders and it's light, feathery almost in its command. Max still obeys.

Her fingers are once again shaky as they run up the blonde's sides and she knows that it's real. It's real. They would deal with the consequences later but now Max's fingers burned for the rich girl. They did not stop until Victoria's bra was off and on the floor with Max's. 

Her breasts are heavy and hot in her hands and she feels almost complete. She doesn't stay still. 

She can't. If she did then Victoria's own hands would make her explode. She knows she's a wriggling mass around Victoria's finger tips as they push and swirl and tease her insides.

Her hands only get to play with Victoria's nipples for such a small period of time that Max considers pressing charges. 

Her hands are rerouted to Victoria's shoulders, clawing and scraping at her skin until she finds a good position to hold on to. 

She's shaking and gasping and squirming and on the verge of screaming when Victoria was using two fingers.

She slips in a third and then Max is screaming. Small screams choked off with the weight of hot thick passion that leaves her throat dry. She's rocking back and forth so fast maybe she doesn't even enough air for a proper one. 

Oh and rock she does. Victoria's fingers work like magic and she's not one to leave a job undone. 

If she had ever realized that completion meant Max was undone in the process Victoria never noticed. She never stayed longer then it took to dress and compose herself.

Max isn't sure why that thought runs through her mind when Victoria has her right the fuck there but won't let her off. The pleas come strangled out of her mouth sooner then either expected.

"What was that?" Victoria teases, leaving a blurry and dull lipstick stain on Max's shoulder. "Did you say you wanted to cum?" 

"Yes! Yes yes yes fuck. Please. Come on." Max gasped, squirming so violently that in the back (the way back) of Victoria's mind she worries the girl will break something she regrets. 

"Say." Victoria starts, biting at Max's shoulder as her fingers pump inside her faster. "My." She moves her mouth to bite and suck at one of Max's nipples. "Name." She purrs as her lips go back to Max's.

"Victoria!" Max mewls through the kiss. The name is her plea. Her begging. Her desire. 

Victoria breaks the kiss only to whisper 'Yes, do it' before going back to kissing her. She tastes her scream. 

That night the girls don't bother getting dressed. They don't shower. They don't even get up. Victoria just wraps her arms around Max's waist and they wake up the next day to Max's (second) alarm.


End file.
